Hawaiian Vacation
by StarLush
Summary: Post IWTB. Let's find out where that rowboat took our lovely couple and have the fun continue. MSR yummyness! (M for certain situations in a couple chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Mulder couldn't believe that Scully finally decided to take time for herself and agree to a vacation. Time alone together would be perfect. It had been a good few months since they had discussed it but since her patient, Christian did so well with all his surgeries and there seemed to be no complications it was a green light. Nothing could have him more excited for their time together. Finalizing details and itinerary was his task as the current 'homemaker.' _Scully will never let me live that down._ Scully had been wonderful enough to support his quest to stay off the grid. She knew it was for the best and for both of their safeties. She couldn't have been more grateful when they actually decided to build a home together.

"Hawaii…here we come." Mulder said aloud to himself. He was glad he was off the FBI radar and he could fly as himself. Otherwise this little trip probably wouldn't have happened for quite some time. These days flying under false names or birthdays or anything untrue had 'red flag' written all over it.

Mulder could hear the front door creep open and a smile crept onto his face. Ready for some personal time with his beautiful, (dare he call her wife), he knew she wasn't his wife but dammit she really was close enough! Leaping from his desk, Mulder, went out to the living room to welcome Scully home. He was not expecting the sight he saw from his gorgeous Scully. She had plopped on the couch looking like she'd been through Hell at work, whispy, red/blonde strands astray, face expressionless.

"Scully, what's wrong?" Looking up at him with a questioning look on her face, still blank, shaking her head. "Scully, I know when something is wrong with you. After this many years you know you can't hide behind 'I'm fine, Mulder…'"

Looking down at her hands which were placed in her lap, letting out a small chuckle, she looks up at him, eyes smiling, and lips barely cracking a smile.

"I had you," giving in to a big grin across her exhausted face.

"Dammit, Scully! You had me scared to death." Walking to her and pulling her into a bear hug and grabbing her ass. "You had nothing."

Pulling out of his hug with a laugh and making her way across the living room to the stairs. Scully wanted nothing more than to strip work from her and have a nice hot bath. Nothing else sounded better. It had been a tiring day, knowing vacation was in her future she had to make sure any patient of hers with problems or complications or check-ups was going to be taken care of. Thank God for the on call physicians! She wanted to leave work behind, leave this dreary area of the world and make her way to a bright, sunny beach. All the while hoping Mulder had followed through with his part of planning the perfect getaway for them. Having removed coat and belongings, Scully maneuvered her way up the stairs, Mulder following suit, playfully grabbing her hips as he so often did when he foresaw alone time for them.

"I'm taking a bath, Mulder. Nothing you say or do will change my mind of that this very moment."

"Come on Scully you don't want to get dirty after your bath, I'm thinking ahead, for your sake," Mulder sticking his ground on this one. Scully ignored this playful banter and continued heading towards the bedroom, disrobing on the way. Unbuttoning her blouse and undoing the clasp and zipper of her pants, removing them and throwing them to the hamper. _If I stay this way he'll think I'm not being serious_. Quickly slinking her way to the bathroom to start the water on her bath, finding that perfect temperature, she always liked it hotter than most people. Sometimes work just takes that much from you.

"So I got us all taken care of then, flight, stay, the works." Mulder yelled from the bedroom. "We've got a nice little rental cottage on the beach, very secluded. Couple of neighbors but I'm sure they are there for the same reason. Relaxation and some much needed privacy."

Scully heard him walking around the bedroom, hoping he was just picking up his strewn about clothes. _He better be picking up after himself after all these years._ Scully had removed bra, panties and nylons and left a little pile in the bathroom, which she knew she'd pick up as soon as she had finished bathing. Dipping her petite feet into the hot water she let out a tiny gasp. _Maybe a bit hot_. She knew the pain of the heat would subside and she'd be in a temporary paradise. Slipping down into the water she felt complete relaxation consume her. She'd known since she was young that a warm bath was one of her only vices. After working for the FBI for so long she'd learnt how to distress and even more so now as a doctor. Slowly shutting her eyes she dipped her head back as to wet her hair down a little bit. Letting her red tresses, now much longer, swim in the water. Upon opening her eyes she saw Mulder invading her sanctuary yet again. This wasn't the first time he had watched her bathe and she was ok with it but sometimes some alone time, really meant she wanted 'alone time.'

"Do you mind?" Mulder asked her. Letting out a heavy sigh she shook her head, giving him permission to remain in her presence. "Want me to wash your back?" Mulder could be so generous when he really wants to be. _Or when he really wants something_. Kneeling at the edge of the tub he grabbed the loofa, soaped it up and began his gentle scrubbing of her back. Circles first, working up a nice lather, then up and down her arms, slowly working his way across her collarbone, stopping right above her breasts, she glanced his directions and shot up her eyebrow. He had hit his limit.

"Scully, are you sure you're ok? I've just never seen a more depressed look about going on a _real_ vacation." Mulder was genuinely concerned for her. She was happy every other time they had been talking about it but all the sudden on her last day of work before they leave, she seemed so distant.

"Honestly? Yes, I really am ok. I- I think I'm just really that ready to check out of this place. Get out of this dark hole of my life for 2 weeks." She was being completely honest. It had been a rough couple months, a few surgeries and a lot of patients that needed the quality care that she was grateful to give. She couldn't help it that she was good at her job and people were recommended to her quite easily. Her patient load was unbelievable. Sighing as Mulder finished scrubbing and she felt his hand start to creep lower down her back towards her ass. Taking advantage of him being so distracted with her naked body she had to retaliate. _A little soapy water will do the trick. _Quickly splashing water in the general direction of his face.

"Come on, Scully!" His hand quickly retreated to his face to wipe away the unwanted soapy water. Laughing at his predicament, she stood, grabbed her robe from the hook and bailed before he could clearly see enough to get back at her. "Get your ass back here, woman, I'm not finished with you!" He yelled after her and all he heard was a fit of giggles from the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It had been a long night of packing and making sure everything was set and ready for their flight. Scully always was the one that was prepared ahead of time, Mulder on the other hand, always the best procrastinator. They were shooting to pack light to avoid checking luggage. Anything extra they needed, they figure they could buy while down there. Bathing suits, wraps, light clothing, it doesn't really take up much room so carryon was really all they needed.

Arriving at the airport was an easy feat. They'd done the flight thing way too many times in their past to not know how to travel well. Over the years Scully had eased up over flights, only took 5 or so years for that fear to subside. Even though this was going to be the longest flight she had endured in a few years. _Hm, maybe a stiff drink will be in order, _Scully had thought to herself. Mulder was way ahead of her having hit up the bar at the airport for a couple beers. She got the impression that he was feeling nice and relaxed now and with a couple beers under his belt he probably wouldn't leave her body alone. Joining her at the gate together they waited the moment to board.

After what seemed like an eternity they were finally seated in their seats and takeoff commenced. It was a rocky start to the trip. As soon as Scully spotted the flight attendant a glass of wine was in order. She knew it would relax her nerves and help her possibly get some sleep. They had a stop in Salt Lake City and then San Francisco from there they were on to Lihue, on the island of Kauai. Mulder knew Scully wanted to most secluded island and from what he read this one was it. The off months can be a little rough on the waters but for June it should be perfect. They were staying on the north shore, away from the hustle and bustle of it all. A bit of a jaunt from the airport but they were ok with that.

**Some odd hours later**

"I thought we were trying to get away from the darkness," Scully joked. They had arrived in the midst of a darkened downpour. _Great. Mulder was right. It must just follow us around._

"I've heard it doesn't last long, Scully. Give it time and we'll be cruising with that top down in no time."

It had been a long day of flying and Scully wanted nothing more than to jump into the convertible they had reserved and head to their little cottage on the ocean. Scully always knew her second home was along the coast; she took after her father in that way. It always felt like home, seeing the ocean, it was the biggest connection she had shared with her family anymore. It always brought back many happy memories of her childhood, spending it with her sister and brothers. As if her daydream had broke the clouds parted and out the sunshine came.

"Told you, Scully. It's an island; the clouds just pass over do their thing and move on." Giving him a Scully smirk she sat back in her seat and enjoyed the sun on her skin, already starting to warm every exposed piece of flesh. She was smart this trip and layered her clothes, knowing that she could slowly remove pieces pending on the weather. Mulder knew there should be a couple farmers' markets with fresh local fruits, vegetables and fish. If they were to be staying at a house for 2 weeks, they would need to buy groceries, among other amenities. At least something quick for tonight, they could stop for more tomorrow. The thought of a _nice_ dinner with Scully warmed his heart. The only thing he was really hoping is that is mediocre cooking skills could put together something nice. Not that he needed to impress Scully any, though it would be a plus, but they needed food to be edible.

Picking up a couple of fish fillets and some vegetables for dinner, along with a few snack worthy items for breakfast. Slowly they pulled onto a side road that brought them closer to the ocean, down the road there were cars parked on the side and low waves onto the beach, people wading out into the water. Scully couldn't keep a big grin off her face, thinking that she'd spend her whole day down at the beach tomorrow. She loved Mulder but the relaxing aspect was what she was here for and sometimes Mulder was not so relaxing. He had been extremely quiet most of the ride; she wasn't sure if it was the jetlag or something bothering him. He had seemed excited to get out and relax with her but now she just wasn't really that sure. Something about his body language told her otherwise.

Within seconds they pulled up to a house. Literally a simple cottage, there was nothing to it. Nice big windows facing the beach and ocean, front porch lanai with a few lounge chairs and some side tables. _Perfect, _she told herself. There would be no reason to leave this place except that damned shopping trip.

Sitting quietly in the car for a moment she looked over at Mulder, who still seemed to be in a daze. "Mulder? Are _you_ ok?" She asked with concern in her voice as she always did. He looked over at her and smiled gently. "Yeah, I guess I'm just beat. I feel a little out of it." He was hiding something and she knew it. But she wasn't going to press it tonight. All she really wanted was to relax have dinner and enjoy the cool evening air.

"Shall we then?" She pressed, grabbing a few things they had in the car, groceries included, Mulder grabbed the bags from the trunk and they made their way up to the house. It was simple and couldn't be more perfect for what they wanted to do while they were there. Through the doors was a large living room, one long sofa and a love seat, two simple chairs and a coffee table, there was a TV on a small stand but they both knew that was the least of their concerns. Looking to the right there was an enclave that led to the kitchen, newly tiled and all the appliances. Scully placed groceries on the counter and made her way to the bedroom. _Not the fanciest but ideal for sleeping_. She plopped her belonging down on the bed and kicked off her shoes. Mulder followed suit though plopping himself down on the bed.

"I'm cooking then?" Scully inquired. Mulder gave her a blank stare and silent plea. "Ok, ok…" she said walking out into the living area. "Probably turn out better anyways…" she said quietly. She really did love him but after this silent treatment he'd been going on with all afternoon she was really starting to get suspicious. _It better be for something good._ After mulling over what to do with dinner Scully opted for grilled fish with a chilled cucumber salad with light vinaigrette.

"Hey good looking, whatcha got there?" She felt Mulder come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. Giving him a butt bump Scully turned around in his arms and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Sorry it's not much, but its food and I'm starving." Grabbing a plate and heading towards the table she continued conversation. "Are you feeling any better?" she quipped. Mulder could tell she was concerned and had that motherly tone in her voice as she always did when he was hurt or bothered by something. Turning looking directly at her, Mulder gave her a big grin mainly just to reassure her that all was well. _I can't spoil this now. How do I approach this? Do I wait until tomorrow? _Mulder's silent pondering went unnoticed by her.

"Scully I've got a nice little outing planned for us tomorrow. Why don't we eat up and just relax in each other's company tonight. I'll take care of dishes." Scully couldn't agree more. It was a long day of flying and getting everything and both of them in one piece in the same place. Her brain couldn't wrap around him this very moment. There were so many unanswered little things. _If he's going to propose to me now, after all these years, I think he might've got the wrong girl. _Shaking that thought out of her head, thinking there was no way he'd go this extreme for that. This was Mulder after all, she knew him better than that.

Letting out a big yawn Scully stretched up towards the ceiling revealing a bit of her mid-drift, which until that moment had not been that important to Mulder. She caught him staring her up and down and raised an eyebrow, a smile slowly creeping up her face.

"See something you like?" she teased him.

"Possibly. Could be a nice way to release some tension after those flights." Only half joking. He thought she might just be teasing him. _She was always damn good at that. _Slowly, yet casually pulling the hem of her top up and over her head and sauntering her way towards the bedroom, Mulder's eyes following her, her hips swaying the entire way, until he almost toppled over his own feet. Quickly throwing the few dishes in the dishwasher and practically running to the bedroom to chase Scully down. Upon entering the bedroom he found a trail of Scully clothes that led right up to the bed. Posed so coolly and calmly on top was Scully, nude in all her glory, staring him down as if to melt the clothes from his body, beckoning him closer. _God, she still looked amazing after all these years. I cannot get enough of naked Scully. I really think I'm making up after all those years. _

"Making up for all those years of pent up sexual tension?" As if reading his mind. Scully's eyes were a blazing blue, which he knew now meant that she was ready for him. Quickly removing his now restrictive clothing, Mulder climbed onto the bed with Scully immediately starting a trail of hot kisses along her collarbone. Tilting her head back to give him better access, her hands dove into his hair and grabbed at in lightly, tugging his head up for a hot, wet, passionate kiss. Mulder's hands dove to her breasts, massaging gently, pinching the aroused nipples. Moving his hands south to her waist and hips, he loved to feel her, Mulder remembered Scully's body felt so different when he finally got her back from his search for the so called 'truth.' He figured after she had William her body went through some pretty extreme changes. He didn't dare call her on it; he knew she was body conscious. He wasn't turned away, as crazy as it sounded; he was more turned on with her body post child.

Reaching her hands down his back, Scully took hold of the firm flesh of his ass and elicited a groan from Mulder.

"God, Scully, see what you still do to me. My affections will never waver…" kissing his way down her body, stopping to play with her breasts and nipples with his mouth and tongue. Nipping at the sensitive flesh he heard her gasp and looked up to be sure she wasn't in any 'real' pain. Watching her head roll back he knew he was doing the right thing. Mulder slowly started making his way down her stomach and teasing just below her navel. Arching her back as Mulder was making his way down her body to her waiting center. Slowly lowering his head, Mulder let out a large breath of warm air onto her and she shivered in anticipation. Scully brought her legs up and let her feet rest on his upper back as his head lowered to her. Slowly running his thumb down her opening, Scully let out a shivering sigh. Mulder still breathing warm breath onto her and continuing the exploration of her folds with his fingers, then gently swiping his tongue around the outside labia before diving in full force, lapping at every fold his talented mouth could find.

He was urged on by nothing more than a guttural moan and her hips thrusting upwards.

"Mulder—you really don't—," trying to form a sentence indicating that he didn't really need to do all this for her. But he would not disappoint. It wasn't often he got her to let loose and relax, she was so pent up with work all time. She needed to relax; this trip was more for her than anything else. She was to be his Goddess. All the while is tongue doing miracles on her sensitive folds. He added a couple of fingers to his ministrations and curved them upwards, dragging in and out, knowing that it wouldn't take her long to reach her peak. Sucking and nibbling at the little bundle of nerves at the top he could feel her close and she started bucking her hips up at him. Mulder sped up his fingers just a little, giving in to her rhythm and help her along. Then taking one long suck on the nerve bundle she was gone.

Writhing a little under his hand, still trying to come down, Scully was officially relaxed.

Locking eyes, his head still between her strong thighs and her looking down at him a small smile crept across her lips and he rose up her body to meet her. Gently lying himself on top of her and meeting her with a sloppy wet kiss, there was never any complaints from Scully in that department. _That's what showers are good for._ They both thought to themselves. Mulder positioned himself, poised at her opening just teasing a little bit. He'd always like to tease her; he mainly knew that if he took too long she'd flip him over and take care of it herself. He loved how strong and dominant she was in the bedroom sometimes, she always did like to take charge.

Sensing his tease Scully reached down and guided him into her, locking her legs behind his back so there was no retreating for him. Slowly he started to move in her, slipping in and out so slowly, still wanting to give her only a taste.

"Mulder…"she gave a warning. He knew she meant business when she used that tone, even in the bedroom. Grabbing his head and bringing it down to hers Scully put her lips to his ear, "if you don't fuck me harder and faster, this is never going to work out…" licking and biting at the lobe of his ear. Taking that as a cue to stop fooling around Mulder braced himself on his hands and started grinding deep into her. Dragging himself out only a little, just to give enough friction to feel good. Thrust for thrust she was there with him. Scully wrapped herself around his body biting at his shoulder and neck she knew she was close to coming again, she felt the pang in her loins and gut. She felt Mulder start to swell inside her and that was all she needed, clinging tight to him as she came and him still thrusting trying to meet her there. He was gone feeling her muscles clamp around him.

"Yeah, I think this might be my favorite place to have sex thus far." Scully chimed in. "It's so exotic. What a strange turn on huh?"

"Scully, whatever turns you on works for me," he laughed as they lay there.

Drifting off into peaceful slumber for the night, Mulder knew what tomorrow would entail and he was just hoping Scully was up for a little adventure. The Hawaiian Islands are said to hold dark, mysterious, secrets after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Waking from the most peaceful slumber he'd had in awhile, Mulder finally felt like he could be excited about being on vacation. Hearing the roosters wasn't something he had expected. He laughed a little to himself. Deep down he knew Scully wouldn't be mad about whatever his plans were. They've been together so long that she shouldn't be at all surprised with what was on his agenda. Suddenly feeling Scully stirring next to him he quieted his breathing, hiding his excitement. Leaning onto his side and gently placing a kiss on her cheek to which she quickly turned her head and met him for a slow and languid kiss.

"Mornin'" he whispered quietly to her. "How are you feeling this morning?" he furthered.

"Hm, wonderful. That was probably the best sleep I've had in a _very_ long time." Scully sighed lightly, breathing in the fresh air from the open window and the musky Mulder scent that she'd grown so accustomed to. Scully turned to look at him searching his face for more but there was nothing. She was slightly worried but at the same time relaxed with it. _Maybe he wasn't going off the deep end. _Simultaneously rolling out of opposite sides of the bed, they both made a mad dash for the bathroom, Mulder ultimately beating her to the punch.

"You know I'm quicker and I know you'll want the tub." Mulder yelled through the door, Scully standing right outside arms folded across her chest as she did when angry at him.

Door opening Scully barged her way through and slammed the door. Laughing to himself, Mulder rummaged through his belongings for his red trunks. Slipping them on along with a simple cut-off sleeve shirt, "Hey, Scully we are heading out early make sure you wear your suit." Smiling to himself, he made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and a banana to get his body started on something. _Maybe breakfast in town wouldn't be a bad idea._ Going out to the lanai to enjoy the morning sun, Mulder sat in a lounger and dozed while waiting for Scully to finish up her morning routine.

Scully found herself in the soaking tub, probably taking too much time but Mulder would just have to be patient. She needed this relaxing time to herself and in privacy. Breathing in the steam, Scully could feel her tensions giving way, all worries of Mulder's ulterior motives melting to nothingness. She knew he was still up to something, _if he's brought me out here for a stupid X-File I will kick his ass._ _I swear we are beyond this point in our lives. Wild goose chases. I just want to relax._ Pouting to herself, Scully slowly emerged from the tub a slight shiver running down her from the openness of the bathroom. Grabbing a towel she dried her hair slightly, just enough to keep it from dripping down the rest of her and then wrapped the towel around herself. Looking at herself in the mirror, staring at the woman she had become, thinking about life, her and Mulder's time together; grinning slightly at the unconventionalness of their relationship, drifting slowly to William, whom she only had only a small amount of time to give her love to. Scully quickly banished that thought as it was too painful to think about when she was in this beautiful place with the man she loved more than anything. Dropping the towel at her feet she looked at her body, not as perky as it once had been but still pretty damn good looking. She could see why Mulder still found her attractive after all these years, grateful she felt the same about him. Since she assumed they were to be going into town first Scully felt the need to doll herself up a bit, drying her hair and letting the long tresses drape down her shoulders, applying sunscreen to her face, chest, arms, and shoulders she opened the bathroom door and made her way to her luggage finding her bathing suit, a nice black bikini that she didn't have a chance to wear often enough. Knowing her body could still handle a bikini she knew she'd take full advantage of it. Scully slipped on the bottoms and tied the top around her chest, perking up her breasts while looking at herself in the full length mirror, _not half bad, _she thought to herself. Back to her luggage she was looked for her wrap, she knew she didn't want to wear much but she had to be publically acceptable. Finding her white, robe like wrap Scully pulled it around herself and slipped on her sandals and tying the wrap around her while heading out the bedroom door. She couldn't hear Mulder anywhere; Scully grabbed a banana for herself and downed a glass of water to hold herself over until breakfast. _God, I hope he's got plans for breakfast. _

Walking out onto the lanai she spies Mulder dozing on one of the loungers. Walking over to him she slowly leans down and plants a small kiss on his lips. Mulder's eyes pop open but reciprocate the small kiss. Backing away slowly, Scully smiles subtly as she lets Mulder rise to his feet and stretch.

"Geez Scully, how long do you take to get ready anymore? I remember the days when I could tell you to be ready in 20 minutes and you'd be ready in 15!" Jokingly strolling over to her and grabbing her hand. "So breakfast?"

"Please, I'm starving." Scully said pleadingly.

"Well come on then Scully, get those little legs movin'." Shooting him a stare, knowing he's used that phrase way too much in their relationship, Scully _slowly _made her way across the grass to the car and they were off!

Arriving in one of the towns along the coast they hit up a local café for breakfast. There is nothing like coffee in Hawaii, so fresh. Scully opted for a fresh fruit, whole grain muffin with her coffee while Mulder grabbed an egg sandwich with his own coffee. Sitting quite close to each other, enjoying the closeness of being a couple. They finally could be out in public displaying their affections together it was a wonderful thing! They were an attractive couple and wanted everyone to know it.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Scully inquired, raising her brow at him.

"Well I had planned for a relaxing time on the beach but decided to go a little further and rented a nice little rowboat for the afternoon?"

Scully further raised her brow.

"And who will be rowing this boat?" Putting her foot down. _He better not expect me to lift a finger._

"Uhh, me I guess…" he said casually. Finishing the remaining of his coffee, Mulder stared Scully down in a way that implied 'we need to get going.' Taking his cue she finished her coffee and they handed their plates at cups back to the gal behind the counter. Giving their thanks for a wonderful breakfast Mulder led Scully back out to the car, opening and closing the car door behind her. Getting in on the other side they were off to the most northern part of the island, the end of the road literally as the road around the island only went three quarters of the way around.

Scully enjoyed the drive, in was a good 30 minute drive from where they were. The late morning sun beaming down into the convertible they had rented, Scully had removed her sandals and opened her robe, letting the sun hit her skin and warming her to the bone. Mulder kept glancing in Scully's direction, he couldn't stand that she was in that bikini, her skin radiant from the recent sun exposure. _God, she's beautiful_! His mind and other parts of him were alive just looking at her with little glances. He shifted in his seat and pulled his eyes forward to focus more on the road.

Pulling into a parking area that was attached to a park, Mulder glanced over at Scully who was still mostly dozing.

"Scully you ready for a little boat ride?"

"I suppose, you going to tell me where we are taking this boat to Mulder?"

"I'll tell you on our way out, let's roll."

Letting out a heavy sigh, Scully slipped her sandals on and grabbed the couple towels they had thrown in the back of the car. Mulder popped the trunk and was met by a questioning Scully who came around to see what was in the trunk. As sneaky as Mulder was she had no idea where he grabbed a picnic basket…that was full.

"We gotta eat Scully."

"Mulder—how-?" Was all she could muster before just letting it go and turning around ready to go. Mulder led the way to the rental shack. They were greeted by a young guy who introduced himself as Lani.

"Hey, I called about a rowboat rental, name is Mulder."

"Yeah I got you right here." Lani replied slowly looking up and catching the scantily clad redhead in the doorway. Scully caught his stare and winked at him, just to be a tease, she could never turn her affections away from Mulder but sometimes playing the tease was a hell of a lot of fun. Especially with the young guys. _I'm glad I still got it_, Scully thought to herself, moving out of the doorway and waiting for Mulder to finish up with Lani. Scully heard the guys talking as she patiently waited outside in the sun enjoying every minute of sun exposure she could get. Completely grateful she had put sunscreen on before they left.

"Alright, well we should be back before sunset, if not you might have to send a search party." Mulder laughed on his way out. He knew him and Scully had been in much more dangerous situations that they lived through, a little boat outing should be nothing. Making their way slowly down the beach to the waiting boat, Scully looking over at Mulder, waiting for him to start telling her where they were headed. Taking that as a cue he slowly started to tell a story.

"Climb aboard, Scully. You know how old the Hawaiian islands are Scully?" He started slowly pushing off the beach as he continued and jumped aboard himself. "Prior to European settlers Hawaii is said to have homed native settlers as far back as 800 CE more than likely from Polynesia. Who is to say that the native ancestors didn't have any interesting traditions?" Scully rolled her eyes. _I knew it!_

"Mulder, stop! I don't want to do this. I don't want to hunt down ancient monsters or ghosts or any other strange phenomena for that matter." Scully could do nothing besides look away from him, she folded her arms over her chest, exasperated.

"Scully, come on. It's all in fun."

"Mulder, where are we going?"

"The Forbidden Isle..."

"And I'm sure it's called the 'Forbidden isle' for a reason?" She was irritated to say the least. _This is so like Mulder, why can't he just let me enjoy myself!_ Mulder stared at her for several minutes before saying anything.

"Scully, I'm sorry. I just have this need for a little adventure in my life."

Mulder removed his shirt as it was getting warmer late into the afternoon and continued to row the boat out a little farther; they were quite the distance from the shore now. Scully didn't have a problem abandoning ship if she really wanted to but there was something keeping her there. Maybe deep down a sense of adventure wasn't a bad thing it kept life exciting. _We've done this for so long that I crave it, how sad. _She hated to admit it but it did make her excited. Opening her robe again and lounging back a bit arms lying across the back of the boat, she relaxed. Mulder looked over at her and smiled, relieved that she decided to continue on this quest with him.

"So anything more about this story you want to tell me before we hit the ground running?" Scully asked lazily, eyes closed and not really caring but giving in to his fantasy.

"Well these ancient Hawaiians were said to have practiced human sacrifice, appeasing the God's and their ancestors." Mulder continued to row seeing the island in the distance and seeing Kauai on the other end. They were a long way from any sort of land. Scully looked up at Mulder and saw fear in his eyes.

"You ok?" She asked a little worried.

"Uhh, yeah. I just couldn't help but realize how far away from shore we are…in a rowboat." Mulder had fear in his voice.

Laughing a little bit at the predicament, "Why Fox Mulder are you afraid of the open ocean?" She rocked the boat a little. Giving him a slight shiver.

"Scully come on, it's not funny. We are really out here a ways." Taking a moment to gather himself, Mulder stared to the sky. He looked like he was listening for something, Scully too looked up and around. Continuing to row the boat Mulder started to turn the boat around and head back to the main island.

"Where are you going?" Scully inquired.

"Maybe we'll look for mysteriousness on the main island." He said slightly smiling. _Thank God. _Scully couldn't be happier and threw her arms back across the rear of the boat as Mulder rowed his way back to shore. Looking across the sky Mulder spotted something, he couldn't quite make it out at first and as soon as it got closer he could tell.

"Scully look, a helicopter…I think they are waving." Taking a break from the rowing they both looked up and waved back. The helicopter took off in the direction of the Forbidden Island. Mulder laughed and just let it go, _next time I'll shoot for a helicopter._

(AN: Most of the details of Hawaii are accurate)


	4. Chapter 4

**(**Not appropriate for those under 18 years**)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Finally making their way back to shore Mulder was never so grateful to see land. Scully laughed as he jumped from the boat, wetting himself down in the ocean a little as he continued to push the boat to shore. Scully was gathering their belongings in the boat putting shoes and shirt and wrap in one of the towels and throwing it over her shoulder and jumping into the water herself and wading to shore. The cool water felt so good on her sun warmed skin. Though she had put sun screen on, after hours on a boat it probably should have been reapplied (a few times). Shivering at the extreme change of temperate her body was experiencing Scully strolled on the beach and laid out the other towel. Mulder had already made his way back up to the rental shack to let Lani know that they were back and all was well.

"Hey pretty lady, this seat taken?" Mulder joked as he jogged over to Scully who was comfortably sitting on the beach. "Sunset is in an hour or so, do you want to stay for it?" He questioned, noticing she was awfully distant.

"Yeah, I think it'd be nice. So what's in the basket?" She pointed at the basket of goodies that still hadn't been touched much. She knew there was a few bottles of water as Mulder had helped himself while they were on the water but as far as food goes she didn't see much. Pulling the basket closer completely glad he had packed everything on ice, pulling out containers. Grapes and cheese, grilled chicken wraps and a bottle of wine.

"Why Mulder are you trying to seduce me with a sunset dinner?" Scully shot at him quickly.

Laughing it off Mulder opened the containers and pulled out little plastic glasses for the wine and proceeded pouring out two glasses for them.

"I know it's kind of cheesy, Scully, but I wanted you to enjoy yourself. I'll be honest and say I didn't prepare all this. When you ran to the restroom at breakfast I asked the gal at the counter about this idea and she sold me."

"Sucker," Scully snorted and laughed at him, grabbing a grape and teasing it with her mouth just looking to get a rise out of him. Mulder, eyeing the grape a little bit out of jealously, the grapes entry into her beautiful mouth. Taking a sip of wine and licking her lips satisfied, Scully turned her gaze to the ocean taking in the beautiful sight. More couples had come to the beach, probably just in time to watch the sunset, everyone with their cameras, Scully knew this would catalogue in her brain forever. She felt Mulder snuggle in a little closer and leaned her head on his shoulder breathing deeply, she loved the smell of him, especially after a day of exerting himself.

"You ready to go?" she asked him, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Scully, the sun hasn't even set yet?" he sounded extremely confused and perplexed by the look on her face.

"I don't feel like making a spectacle of myself on the beach with all these people watching." She stated firmly, giving way to a lip bite and grin. "We've got a good week and a half to watch the sun set, come on." Scully stood, dusting the sand off her backside and thighs and pulling out her wrap. Mulder followed suit pulling his shirt over his head and gathering their mini picnic. Grabbing his hand, Scully led the way back to the car, practically tearing Mulder's arm off in the process of returning to the car. Giggling slightly, already starting to turn other spectators' heads, Scully couldn't wipe the grin off of her face, between the minimal glass of wine that she'd had and all the fun in the sun, she was feeling a little tipsy.

"You know Mulder I can't help but think that we are at the end of the parking lot. Or so close to darkness, I'm sure we can find a dark corner."

Mulder wasn't really sure what got into Scully, part of him was concerned but maybe it was just the sun getting to her. Scully brought her face up to his and gave him a slow, passionate kiss to show she meant business. She dropped the towels to the ground and stopped dead in her tracks running her hands up Mulder's chest and around his backside drifting to his ass and grabbing firmly causing him to jump slightly.

"You're going to give me shit if we don't do this now aren't you?" He knew that when Scully was ready, _she was ready_. There was no turning back. Unlocking the car and placing the basket and one towel inside, throwing the other towel over his shoulder Mulder turned to find Scully making her way to the dark looking park. She had removed the bottle of wine and was enjoying it by the bottle now, giggling slightly as she staggered in the grass. Mulder jogged up to her and took the bottle for himself and enjoyed a nice long swig. Mulder gave Scully a firm grab on her hip and she swirled around meeting him for a passionate kiss, backing her way to a tree she saw nearby. Mulder placed the bottle down next to the tree and threw the towel down, meeting Scully's gaze in the darkened park, pushing her up against the tree relatively hard, she groaned.

"Shit, Scully you ok…?"

No answer was needed, Scully forcefully grabbed his face and brought it down to hers meshing lips together, lips parting, tongues darting out to play with one another. Scully felt alive, it was exciting, the thought of being caught, when you are a teenager these thoughts go through your head, but now as an adult, you have to improvise. What better way than sex in public. Mulder parted Scully's robe and proceeded to grab at her breasts, tweaking her nipples through her bikini top, kissing her neck and collarbone. Grinding his pelvis into her, she felt him through his trunks, aroused as she herself was. Slowly slipping his hand from her breast down to her waist and her curvy hips, Mulder could not get enough skin contact with Scully at this point. His hands were roaming searching for the waist of her bikini bottoms, slipping his hand down the back and grabbing at her beautiful backside, Mulder was grinding against her, furthering his arousal. His mind was trying to figure out how he wanted to do this, quietly and quickly, they could take it slower later if they needed to.

"Scully turn around," hesitance in his voice but she knew and followed direction. Once in awhile she didn't mind Mulder telling her what he liked and what he wanted, she knew early on in their sexual relationship that she couldn't always be the one in charge…sometimes losing control ended up be a lot of fun for her. Bracing her arms up against the tree and sticking her backside towards him he ravaged her neck from behind curling his body around hers. Kissing, biting and sucking at the nape of her neck, his hand making its way down her ass and pushing aside the suit bottoms to feel her. Slipping his hand into the crotch of her bikini Scully let out a little gasp as she felt fingers brush her sensitive folds. Entering her with his fingers he felt Scully hot and ready for more. He wasn't sure what all the sudden got her so aroused but he hadn't seen her like this in years. _Work takes a lot out of her; maybe she truly needed a real vacation._

Manipulating her sensitive skin, twisting around and teasing her she couldn't contain herself. Mulder continued with his fingers making sure she was mostly satisfied before taking care of himself. Slipping in and out, soaking her bathing suit bottom with her juices, feeling her muscles start to clamp around his fingers, then suddenly stopping mid way not completely letting her have all the fun. Scully turned her head and gave him the look and brow.

"Fuck…Mulder…please…" she was practically begging him now and he relished it. Removing his hand from her he slipped his trunks down far enough just to release himself for her. _Trunks really get cramped in this situation, _he thought to himself. Bringing himself closer to Scully again and her melting into his grip on her hips, bracing herself again on the tree she could feel his cock brushing against her ass. Scully leaned forward a little more giving him better access from this angle; Mulder guided himself towards her opening, while Scully held her suit bottom to the side for him, and backed into him giving in to the penetration. Hissing at the initial penetration, Scully froze for a minute getting used to the position; Mulder slowly started rolling his hips into hers, careful not to slip out. _God she feels incredible._ He knew he couldn't control himself too long in this position; it wasn't one that they did on a regular basis. Gripping her hips tightly he pulled out just a little to retreat back in a little harder.

"God, Muld-…" she managed before he did it again and all she had left were guttural moans. Scully's mind kept thinking this position was so primal, she was outside against this tree, being fucked from behind like an animal…she enjoyed every minute of it. Slowly Mulder was starting to pick up the pace his thrust matching hers, Scully was close to climax after being teased so well before. Grinding his hips against her backside Mulder could feel himself starting to lose control, _don't_, Mulder reached one of his hands around to Scully's front and rubbed at her swollen clit. He felt her muscles tighten around him almost immediately, contracting around him, hard and writhing against his thrusts and hand at her front. Mulder could no longer control himself and with a few more savage thrusts he came in her, harder than he had in a long while.

Breathing heavy while still wrapped around Scully, kissing and nibbling at the base of her neck, he retracted a bit and dropped to the ground, exhausted. Scully turned around and looked at him, looking up at her and smiling.

"I'm not as young as I once was Scully," he stated, laughing slightly at what just happened. Scully reached down and grabbed the towel and cleaned herself up a bit and put herself back together, handing the towel to Mulder, she wrapped her robe back up and grabbed the bottle of wine and kneeled down next to Mulder, analyzing his face.

"You sure you're ok?" She was only slightly worried, thinking about it that did have to be an exhausting position for a guy. Grinning at her while she drank the wine straight from the bottle, Mulder rose to his feet, Scully following his actions they strolled hand in hand through the park to their car. Minds drunk with passion and too much fun in the sun…not to mention the bottle of wine that had disappeared too fast.


	5. Chapter 5

**(I own no one!) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

It had been a few days since their boat ride excursion and park fun and they took to hanging around the house. Mainly because Scully had gotten so scorched out on the boat it sucked the life out of her. They had gone shopping for groceries finally so were stocked with snacks and actual meals. It was a strange feeling for Scully not having to get up and go to work, they had no agenda at all while they were there. Mulder might have been used to the not going to work idea but his eyes said he was kind of bored. Mulder decided one morning, before Scully had even waked, to grab a book from the shelf and start browsing through it. He came across a book called 'Hawaiian myths and legends,' Mulder figured that was right up his alley there had to be interesting fun stories in here.

Reading through some of the stories, mainly child like stories, the shark-man, the ghost sisters, but one that drew is attention was not one of a story but a mythological being. A Goddess, Pele, Goddess of fire, lightening, wind and volcanoes. Staring at this picture of a woman he was somehow drawn to it. Staring into her eyes which were dark and longing, unlike the skin which was so creamy and light, lips parted, plump and red but her hair is what stood out, draped down her shoulders and over her breasts, flame red and beautiful. She stood in a crater surrounded by pools of lava as it was said to be her true home. Mulder analyzed her features and only one thought came to his head. Scully. Slowly rising from the sofa, book in hand walking to the bedroom door hand on the handle, Mulder slowly crept into the bedroom. Looking to the bed, Scully adorned on top, hair catching his eyes at first, sprawled over the pillow her long tresses, though they have gotten lighter over the years, she did look God-like. Opening the book and comparing the two, the resemblances were uncanny. Scully looked just like this Goddess.

Feeling a presence in the room, Scully stirred. Rolling over and seeing Mulder staring down at her was not what she expected.

"You, k?" she asked groggily. He immediately closed the book and placed it behind him.

"Yes, you are just too beautiful when you sleep. I love watching you, so peaceful." He covered his ass well. _Phew._

"Liar…" she retorted, she knew when he was lying. "What's in the book?" she queried slowly sitting up, covering herself lightly with the sheet. Scully had taken to sleeping naked the last few days because of the terrible burn her body had gotten out on Mulder's little boat excursion. Wincing lightly as she sat up. Mulder could see the pain register in her face. Since it had been a couple days there were just certain tender areas left.

"Ready for another aloe coat?" he had taken such good care of her since that whole boat thing turned into a failure. Mulder felt guilty and responsible for her burn, he himself was starting to show a nice tan but he got lucky in the genetics department on that one. Going to the bathroom and grabbing the aloe and a hair clip for her, Mulder joined her on the bed and squeezed his way behind her, handing the clip to Scully she reached behind and threw her hair up. Mulder's eyes had only one vision and it was that of Scully looking just like this fire Goddess. Arms stretched above her head, skin slightly darkening from the sun, little freckles starting to appear on her shoulders, cheeks and nose. He couldn't get the picture out of his mind, squeezing the soothing liquid into his hands and slowly starting to rub it into Scully's upper back and shoulders. Sighing at his touch, Scully felt herself melt under his hands, rolling her head down to her chest so he could get her neck; he caught the cue and proceeded to cup the back of her neck rubbing in the aloe thoroughly. Running his hands down her shoulders and down her arms, Scully felt a slight shiver as a breeze came through the open window, chilling her warm, slightly burned skin.

Under Mulder's ministrations on her back and shoulders and the breeze coming through the window, Scully was starting to feel a pooling sensation in her lower stomach. Removing the sheet from herself and turning around in Mulder's lap she laid a sweet, sensual kiss on him and backed down the bed. Mulder's eyes followed her naked body in every step, begging with his eyes for her to come back to him. Scully had another thought in mind, she was searching for clothes.

"Scully what are you doing?" he asked slightly pleadingly.

"Finding some clothes, I wouldn't mind going to town for breakfast this morning. I really feel like I could get out of the house for a bit." She stated, walking to the bathroom, she knew her bathing suit was in there and definitely could go for a swim today.

Mulder obliged and gathered some of their beach belongings, along with getting himself dressed. Scully came out of the bathroom bathing suit underneath a pair of light linen capri's and loose fitting tank top, slipping on her sandals and following Mulder out to the car they headed out to a new little part of town they had yet to explore.

Looking like a little hole in the wall, they pulled into a café parking lot, as long as coffee was on the menu it didn't matter where. Upon entering the place they ordered food and drinks and sat down in the corner, there was an open window and Scully wanted to feel the breeze on her warm skin.

"Scully, you are awfully brave for wanting to go out and about today. Are you sure your skin will hold up?"

"I'll be fine." She laughed slightly. Scully didn't want to admit it but she had been having some weird feelings for the past few days. Not sure if she was sun-drunk or just that relaxed, she was feeling different than normal. Spiked libido wasn't unusual for her sometimes but she was feeling very primal and strangely at home here. The fresh air, so unlike the city, the fruits of the earth at her fingertips, she felt drunk with power. One of the strangest things she started to notice were stares, she would notice people staring at her then whispering. _Odd._ Feeling like she was an outcast wasn't unusual, after years on the X-Files people would talk. Even now, as a doctor, some of the ways she'd go about doing things was different, but if she got results, especially in a positive aspect, there was no one to complain.

"Mulder…?" Scully whispered slightly. Not really sure how to start the conversation. She was afraid she was going to sound crazy. Laughing that thought off quickly. She continued. "Mulder, have you noticed people staring lately?"

"What do you mean Scully?" he was kind of confused at her question.

"I just feel like I'm being watched. It's becoming a little unnerving. I thought we were past this point in our paranoid past." Brow furrowing slightly, she looked confused as he began to speak.

"Let's get outta here, Scully, we'll head down to the beach and relax. I'll be there in a sec, I'm going to run to the bathroom." Scully left the café for the car, Mulder returned plates and mugs and before making his way to the bathroom but was stopped by an older woman.

"Be careful with her, she can have a temper. Don't try and extinguish her fires. Keep the God's happy."

Mulder stared at the woman for a moment before continuing to the bathroom. Walking in he couldn't shake the picture of the fire goddess in that book. He had to be going crazy. There was no way the locals thought Scully was this goddess, there were similarities but come on. On his way out he felt stares following him, looking back he was met with eyes of concern and warning.

Scully was leaning up against the side of the car, enjoying the same breeze on her warmed skin. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ She couldn't control herself, there was something going on but she couldn't put her finger on. Mulder wandered to where she was standing with questioning eyes. He opened the car door for her like a gentleman and helped her in, shutting the door behind her and getting in the other side.

"So what do you think Scully? Some place different today? Want to head down to the south shore?" The drive around the island wasn't a bad one. Theoretically it only would take about an hour and a half to hit every direction on the entire island. South sounded like a good idea, they hadn't ventured that direction much since they'd been there. The drive was a quiet one, top down Scully had removed her shirt and was enjoying the sun on her skin again, she had caked on the sun block and packed plenty of it with her. She knew better as a doctor than to push sun exposure but there was something that couldn't stop her this time. Mulder glanced over at her was intrigued by her hair blowing in the wind, his mind flashing fire and lava pools. His heart started pumping a little faster than normal and again had to control himself and draw is eyes to the road once more.

Pulling off on a side road that led them closer to the beach, Mulder found a little place to park and decided a little walk was in order; neither of them was wearing walking shoes but they'd live, the beach and ocean would be worth it.

"Ready?" he asked her. Hoping she was going to be ok for a little walk.

"Yep." Simple and plain she was feeling a little out of it but figured a dip in the ocean would be wonderful. Since Scully had already removed her shirt, Mulder did the same and left it in the car. Grabbing towels and the couple bottles of water they set down the sandy beach. The beach was full of lava rock, sand the most beautiful water they had seen since being there. Waves crashed onto the rock and beach as they made their way down to an opening to the ocean, proceeding to strip down to bathing suits and wade out into the water. Scully's skin was finally starting to cool down from the extreme heat her body was exhibiting. Sinking down underneath the waves to wet her hair, Scully emerged right next to Mulder, his eyes drawn to her dripping wet skin, flushed by the sun. Doing the same he sank down but before emerging for air grabbed a hand full of Scully thigh.

"Ugh! Why do you do that to me?!" She barked at him, storming from the water, leaving him in the ocean alone and confused. Scully sat on the beach glaring as Mulder made his way next to her.

"Scully, I—I'm sorry, I didn't mean—" he was trying to explain and apologize all at once and she wasn't having it. _Don't extinguish her fires._ Was the only thing that ended up popping into his head.

"I just wanted to wet myself down to cool off and you go and pull a stunt like that! You're always trying to cop a feel. Can't we just for once act how we used to before we were physical?" She was fuming.

He was hurt and confused. What had gotten into Scully? Why was she all the sudden testy and on edge about things. This vacation was a brilliant idea that had all the sudden in a matter of days, backfired. They had 4 days left and he wasn't going to go home with an angry Scully. He had to make this right and get to the bottom of it.

"What's wrong, Scully? Does it have to do with the question you posed earlier, about people staring? I did notice but I didn't connect the dots until this morning." He hesitated, _she's going to think I'm crazy, but nothing is new there._ "Scully, before you woke this morning I was reading through a book, one of the many that was on that shelf, well I was looking through these stories and legends, mythology really and found a picture…Scully they think you are a God." He blurted it, crazy like.

She blinked at him, laughed, though his face didn't change the seriousness of the statement.

"Mulder, you can't be serious. I mean come on, how many Hawaiian God's have red hair and fair skin?" It was a valid question. It was very unusual, Mulder thought about that as well. But it was uncanny. She stared at him a moment before he started speaking again.

"This morning when I ran to the bathroom after breakfast, I was stopped by an older woman she told me; '_be careful with her, she can have a temper. Don't try and extinguish her fires. Keep the God's happy.'_ Scully, she truly felt, along with a few other people that you are this Goddess." He stammered it out. Knowing he sounded like a complete moron.

Blinking at him again she slowly stood up and sauntered off, sandals in her hand, making her way down the beach. Mulder knew better than to follow her, he could tell this was her way of coping with her newfound information. He collected their things and started a slow pace behind her, wanting to give her the space she needed to cope. She was mad and he could tell, he wasn't about to piss her off more by being clingy.

Scully couldn't believe what she had just been told. _A God! Really is that what everyone is thinking about me._ She wanted nothing more than to crawl into a hole and shut it all out. She came to relax and have a nice soothing, fun filled vacation with the man she loved. She really did love him, bizarre stories and all; he really was what kept her life exciting. It's why she really couldn't live without him anymore. As hard as it was to be a legitimate couple at first she craved that excitement in her life. Finding a little enclave, Scully plopped herself down in the sand and watched the ocean. Mulder found her within 15 minutes, staring out into the ocean. Not sure how to approach her he walked into the cave and casually sat next to her, handing her a bottle of water. No words were spoken for awhile. Silent contemplation.

"So a God huh?" she laughed it off.

Mulder looked her and chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, Scully let me tell you, that book I was looking through—the resemblance is uncanny. At least she's beautiful." He tried to open her heart a little bit.

Looking at him and grinning slightly she snuggled in closer, she wanted to tell him how she had been feeling. These strange feelings she's had, Mulder of all people shouldn't be surprised by anything anymore.

"It's just strange, Mulder…" not sure how to continue, she hated to sound foolish and silly, "I've just felt so strange since we came out here…within two days of being here I was burnt to a crisp, my insides well with fire, as you might have noticed.." she looked at him grinning "and I just feel –I don't know…"

"Whatever it is Scully you know it won't sound crazy to me." He urged her on.

"Mulder, my skin is fire like, I can't get my body temperature down, and I feel drunk with-" _Jesus, I sound crazy._

"Scully, the sun can do crazy things to a person and so can relaxing. Your brain was on overload from work and probably really needed the break."

She sat there for a moment contemplating what was going on with her body. _Was there a full moon? Solar bursts? Anything?_ Mulder looked at her, _God, she looked great, _he leaned over and kissed her. Not wanting or needing but comforting, he could tell this was really bothering her and he wanted to be a comfort more than anything else. Breaking apart he felt her sigh with sadness mainly that the kiss had ended. That very moment Scully felt she needed more, her insides were alive again; he brought out that burn in her loins. Suddenly without warning she grabbed him by the neck and brought his mouth to hers again, tongue diving out immediately to taste him, she wanted to jump on him and ride _him_ into the sunset. Rolling onto him with all her strength, she pinned him in the sand, straddling his waist and grinding her pelvis down on his. Scully felt unstoppable, powerful as if something had possessed her. Pressing her lips to his, hard and firm she felt him writhe underneath her then he pushed her back, pinning her down and backing away. His skin was on fire, his lips burned, literally...

"Scully…I –I think you burnt me."

"I'll do a lot more than that if you don't take me here and now." Scully's eyes burned with intense passion and want, Mulder backed away and made his way to the ocean. "Mulder! Where do you think you are going!?" her voice was scary and primal, he was scared for his life. He'd never seen Scully behave this way before, she was a different person. This wasn't his Scully, not the woman he fell in love with. Stepping into the ocean, Mulder saw Scully coming closer to him, "are you going to make me drag you back?" Mulder stared at her hoping this little trick would work, stepping into the ocean following him, Scully came face to face with him and grabbed at him again, forcefully pulling his head down to hers. His lips hurt, body ached but in that moment the intensity of the kiss and the passion that they both felt she melted into him. Mulder felt her go limp in his arms and about fall into the ocean had it not been for his strong arms. Slowly carrying her out of the water, faint in his arms, he skillfully grabbed their belongings and carefully made his way to the car. Not sure how to address this problem, he'd cross it when he came to it. His only hope was that she could make the car ride back to the house without going crazy on him.

**(AN: I tweaked some of the Goddess story a little bit to be more like Scully, if you'd like to see the photo I based it off of there is a picture)**

** goddess_of_fire_pele_necklace-rdfc934156aad464c9ae187f8cd9 cf5f3_fkoez_8byvr_ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Waking with a start and not able to move Scully was extremely confused. Looking around the bedroom and up at her arms she realized that she had been tied to the bed.

"MULDER!" she wasn't so much angry or mad but scared. _What the hell is going on?_ She had no recollection of getting back to the house or much of anything for that matter. She remembered being on the beach and vivid memories of an argument, the ocean, an enclave…blank memories.

Billowing into the room like it was the birth of his child he saw her, the fear, confusion and tears had started to roll down her cheeks. She was flustered and panting. _Strangely erotic_, he thought to himself. Though shaking that thought from his head quickly, he had bound Scully to the bed for his own safety. The marks on his body were very real and very sore after the way he saw Scully change the day before and then collapse for no reason; he didn't know what else to do. She had fainted and he was afraid that if she had woken she would go crazy on him again.

"Mulder...I don't—"she couldn't even explain to him what she was feeling, tears streaming down her cheeks and panic stricken.

"Scully, do you-do you remember what happened yesterday afternoon?"

"Mulder, untie me please this is a little humiliating…" she begged. _Still erotic_, he thought. He obliged and she began to speak to him while he undid the small knots.

"What happened? I remember the beach and going into the water, vague memories of an enclave and yelling." She was completely dumbfounded; she had no clue that she had hurt him. Slowly bringing her hands down to her face in embarrassment he grabbed her hands and brought them to his mouth, lightly kissing her hands.

"I'm so sorry Scully; I didn't know what else to do." He removed himself from the bed, leaving her side for a moment and proceeded to take his shirt off, revealing scorch marks the sides of his waist and down below his navel. Quickly getting up off the bed Scully ran to examine Mulder's marks. They were burns, no doubt about that.

"And my mouth and lips," he explained, pouting out his lip and showing Scully the burn. She didn't know what to say.

"Mulder—I—I did this to you?" she stammered, trying to put the pieces together, backing away, she was afraid to hurt him again.

"I know this sounds crazy Scully, but you have been going through phases of being a different person. When you get out in the sun or near any heat you become erratic and crazy like. Unable to control yourself, you explained to me yesterday that you haven't been able to cool your body temperature and you want the breeze on your skin…Scully all these things are –"

"Pele…Mulder, no—no! I cannot accept that, how does this happen?" waving to his waist.

"You'll never change, Scully still not believing. You over powered me, _you _over powered _me, _you were quite turned on by the looks of it, straddling me," waving at his waist, "I felt it burn, then your kiss, it was on fire, trust me I would have liked nothing more than to have you then and there on that beach but it wasn't you Scully. I pushed you off of me and ran, ran to the water, cooling my skin, I needed some sort of relief; you followed me, yelling at me. You came into the water and were so forceful, wanting more of me and then kissing me again, burn as it did you just melted into me, as if the water alone cooled you and you fainted. You were completely out of it Scully."

Frozen in time as she was, Scully had no words. Nothing was coming to her, she had no recollection of anything that he was telling her and it scared her. She was about ready to call this trip quits. This was just too bizarre, all she wanted to do was relax and then come to realize her body is possessed? _This makes no sense!_

"Scully, I didn't know if you'd come to as yourself or as someone else…I had no choice but to hold you here." Trying to apologize for tying her to the bed, he blushed, Mulder felt badly for what he had to do but his skin couldn't handle the torture.

"Mulder, I'm sorry." Tears dripping down onto her chest, not really sure where to go from there. She wanted to comfort him and make him feel better but it seemed he didn't want her near him and who could blame him. Holding out her arms to him, she figured she'd let him make the first move, he obliged, coming into open arms for a hug, not of passion but more of comfort for them both. Wrapping his long arms around her she cried into his chest not sure what to do for him.

"I've put aloe on myself, Scully, that's the only thing I could think of. But my mouth hurts terribly." He laughed a little at the predicament. Looking up at him Scully gently kissed his lips. Not wanting to cause him much more pain.

"I'm so sorry, Mulder. I don't know what else I can say or do." There was a moment of silence between them, both their minds reeling for something. "You said you found this 'goddess' in a book? Where is that damn book?" she asked. "Maybe there was something more some more detailed information that could help. Maybe there is a reason for all this, as crazy as it sounds, there has got to be a reason that this goddess wants to take over my body." Scully was starting to sound desperate. She was starting to sound more and more like him as the years went by. Mulder chuckled slightly; _this was a Scully I never thought I'd see._ _Going to the extreme!_ He was proud deep down.

"And what is so damn funny, Mulder? It's starting to anger me more and more." Her temper was starting to flare and he knew he better keep her calm.

"Hey Scully why don't you take a nice cool shower or bath and let me do the research ok?" he wasn't trying to point out the obvious but he was scared if her temper flared this 'other' person would take her had a good point and she caught on quickly, _maybe if I can learn to control it, it won't be so bad. _He left the bedroom and her to her thoughts, she stripped down to nothing and looked in the full length mirror, and her burn had been dissipating looking like a good looking tan. _I've never been able to tan_, she thought to herself. It looked good on her; she was feeling sexy with herself in light of the situation. Running her hands over her waist and hips, admiring her curves analyzing the tan lines she was not used to seeing. Her lower stomach starting to quell with butterflies, standing there naked her mind drifted to Mulder and how he was out in the living room trying to help her but her thoughts also drifted to him touching her, kissing her, fingering her. _Christ! How can I be having these types of thoughts when we both are trying to keep me alive?_ Trying hard to push the naughty thoughts away and heading towards the bathroom to start the water in the tub, this tub had been her savior the first couple days and now it was going to be heaven. A cooler temperature than she normally would have it, but still just as soothing for her warm skin, Scully dips her toes in and immediately is feeling relaxed, slipping slowly into the abyss. Utter relaxation consumes her.

As her mind drifts off, she's starting to see more, she sees herself on the beach in the water, under the water, Mulder doing the same and grabbing at her. Scully gasps and opens her eyes trying to put pieces together. _I've never been mad at him grabbing me before._ Closing her eyes again she's walking down the beach, angry, looking for a spot to hide and think. Mulder coming up to her hiding spot in a covered enclave, they kiss, tenderly. Scully is melting into it, vaguely she is remembering over powering him, straddling him, deepening the kiss, her loins on fire.

Scully's eyes pop open to the water temperature warmer than she remembered it being. Feeling extremely aroused at all her thoughts, as simple as they might have been. Not being able to control her actions she has to tame herself and quickly. Dipping her head under the water for a moment before emerging then raising her hands up wringing out her hair before dipping her hands down her chest and to her breasts, squeezing lightly, pinching at the taunt nipples arousing herself more. Leaving one hand on her breast and moving the other down her ribs and waist, slowly finding her waiting center all the while squeezing her sensitive breast. Dipping her finger into herself and lightly gasping at the intrusion, she's starting to feel very relaxed. Rubbing at herself, head thrown back, stroking in and out and grazing over her swollen clit, feeling very hot, Scully is unaware that the water she had submerged herself in has slowly started to boil. Pumping in and out with ferocity, building the pressure in her lower abdomen, quietly and rhythmically moaning…

"MMulderr…" as if in a dream state, completely unaware that she's had an audience for most of her performance. Mulder has been watching from the crack in the door since she began, he went to check on her to see what was taking so long and was awarded by his Scully pleasuring herself. He witnessed her entering herself, stroking in and out and moaning his name amongst a few 'Gods' and 'pleases.' He'd never seen a more erotic sight; he wanted nothing more than to be in there with her, him pleasing her, his poor mouth jealous that he can't be doing that for her. He noticed the water start to boil and knew it wouldn't be safe for him to go in there and help her. She obviously wasn't in any pain so he was stuck as a voyeur a peeping tom, watching this gorgeous woman please herself. _God, she was so close._ He could see her face, he loved to watch her come, completely lose control and nothing excited him more. His own groin had stirred just at the sight of Scully squeezing her own breasts. He touched himself tentatively, his body still hurt from the burns she inflicted on him, but God watching her like this was like nothing he'd ever seen. Slowly watching her bite her lip as she drew closer to climax he rubbed himself, stroking from base to tip, thinking about her hand on him or her mouth wrapped around him. Her eyes looking up at him while she bobs her head on his cock. _Oh, God I'm going to lose it before she does._ Looking back at her, her hand working hard he could see by her expressions when she would touch her clit her eyes always rolled in the back of her head and always breathless. All the while stroking himself, she was moving her fingers in and out, the water was boiling extremely hot now and he knew he should go get her out of the tub before she scalds herself. He couldn't, he was frozen watching her, she was still on edge and then he watched her face, mouth open, his name on her lips…

"Mmmulderrrr…." Her voice hitched and caught in her throat and she came, mouth open writhing in the water, not noticing the boiling water that surrounded her.

_Oh, God I have to leave or I'm going to embarrass myself on the door, _Mulder thought to himself. He knew she'd be a minute getting out of the bath and putting lotion on and getting dressed he should be able to finish off in no time. Going to the guest bath down the hall he couldn't contain himself, it didn't take him too long thinking about Scully pleasing herself in the bath, rubbing himself hard and fast, thinking about her eyes, mouth and body all over him. He came, bringing back almost painful memories of him alone in his apartment getting himself off, thinking about Scully while a dirty video played in the background. _How time changes people, huh?_

Scully was working on getting the aloe lotion on her body when he came back to the bedroom. She was perfectly relaxed and feeling ok considering the situation, wandering around naked letting her skin soak up the lotion and admiring her tan in the mirror again.

"Feel better." He asked her innocently avoiding eye contact. She nods not at all feeling guilty about what just happened and completely oblivious to the fact that her bath water had been boiling.

"What about you…? Find anything while I was bathing?" she asks raising an eyebrow at him and looking for her clothes. Pulling out a sheer white tank top and a loose fitting skirt she eyed him again.

_Shit. Really Scully? _

"Scully, look I'm sorry I came to check on you because it had been awhile and saw you through the crack in the door and I just couldn't—I'm sorry." Feeling terribly guilty and apologetic Mulder couldn't look any redder and it took a lot to embarrass Fox Mulder. Scully grinning slightly and question in her eyes.

"Back to my original question Mulder, did you find anything?"

"Uhh, not really. You know it's weird it just keeps going on about 'don't tame and let run wild' I'm not sure how that's supposed to help." He was quiet for a moment. "Scully, when you were in the bath—um—I uh—did you realize that the water was boiling?"

"What? Boiling?"

"Yeah, the closer you got to uhh—finishing, the hotter the water seemed to get."

Scully, feeling slightly more embarrassed than she was earlier was quiet, not sure how to reply to this new found news.

"Scully you know what, I think it might be right," quickly changing the subject, "what if we let her loose. Just lose control, go wild. I don't think I told you but the neighbors a few doors down invited the strip of houses on this road to a bonfire, it's tonight actually. If we let her run wild maybe she'll satisfy what she's here to satisfy and move on."

"Mulder, it may not be a good idea to let 'her loose' on an unsuspecting crowd." She was trying to be rational, as usual.

"No, come on Scully it makes perfect sense. She's obviously found somebody who she can be herself with, let's go with it. Who knows what will transpire?" Waggling his eyebrows she gives in with a heavy sigh not ready for the night.

"Stay away from me tonight ok? I don't feel like inflicting more pain on the man I love. I don't always want to take a bath to satisfy myself," she stated matter of fact like, walking from the bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Again I own nothing...just a bit of imagination. Think the story is coming to an end shortly, should end with ch.8. ENJOY! Reviews welcome, helps me along.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The day went on as usual for Mulder and Scully, mulling around the house today mainly to keep Scully calm and cool. She lounged around the house reading through the selection of books on the shelf. Mulder helping her out in any way he could think of, getting her plenty of water, making lunch for them and even laying with her on the couch and rubbing her feet. Scully was in heaven, _this must be what it's like when pregnant and have a man that'll stick around._ Sad and laughing at the thought of it, she knew it wasn't his fault but she'd never been more desperate for that type of attention until then. Now she'd just relish the thought and enjoy the little foot rub. Mulder was wonderful at hitting the great pressure points and rubbed the ankles and calf muscles. She really did work too hard sometimes, _I wonder if he'll treat me this good once we are back at home. I don't want to have to go crazy for this type of attention._

"Ah!" giggling out as he hits a ticklish spot behind her knee.

"Sorry, Scully, my hands tend to have a mind of their own when I touch you, _you_ know that_._ What do you think, are you ready to head to the neighbors?"

Taking a long look at Mulder and sighing, closing the book, suddenly feeling much more relaxed and mostly ready. Though, extremely scared of what really will happen tonight. Hoping Mulder has her back as he always had in the past. She really doesn't want to hurt him or anyone else for that matter but Mulder is right, something has to be done.

"Yeah, let me run to the restroom and gather myself and we'll go, ok?"

Mulder nods and Scully wanders to the bathroom, feeling very apprehensive about the situation. Standing in front of the mirror she felt she looked good but wanted more, something was pulling her to tease her hair a little bit, doll up her beautiful eyes and gloss the plump red lips. _If he wants me to 'play' this goddess I need to look the part._ Grabbing at the mythology book he left on the dresser in the bedroom she analyzed the picture of Pele, trying to absorb her look. Adding a little eyeliner and highlighting with a white shadow she looked back at herself and at Pele, applying a little lipstick to her wonderful lips and rouge to her cheeks, Scully stepped back and eyed herself. _Mulder is going to flip_. She laughed at the thought. Taking one last look at herself, eyes scared but slowly noticing a change in her personality, feeling sultry, sexy and drunk with powerful urges.

Walking into the living room, Mulder was already on the lanai waiting for her, storming out the front screen door Mulder only had a glimpse of what Scully did to herself and his jaw dropped to the porch. _Fuck! I wish she wasn't so lethal to me._ Catching up to her rather quickly and reaching to grab her.

"Don't touch me, Mulder…I feel her. Just keep your distance." She looked back at him quickly, tears in her eyes, she knew this time. She was aware of the presence of something wild and alive inside her. Scully was deathly afraid Mulder would end up hurt again, taking in some deep breaths on their walk to the neighbors, which was actually a few houses down, she could smell the smoke from a fire knew instantly knew which way to go. Trying to keep her cool as best she could in the situation the few deep breaths help calm her nerves, maybe a drink would be in order. Mulder keeping his distance as requested hung back and just watched her. The way she moved, the way her hair flew in the breeze, the way she looked to the sky and took in a few deep breaths, he could tell she was so focused on trying to keep herself calm. The sun was already setting so the heat from the sun shouldn't be a problem, it'd really be the bonfire, the wind and the storm clouds that were making their way ashore.

Arriving at the party Mulder maintained a closer distance to Scully just to make it known they were there as a couple. Introducing Scully to the hosts, Andrea and Matt, who also had a couple teenage sons, Brian and Alex but had bailed to the beach with a few other local kids. They had a local place make lei's for everyone at the party and got to pick their own, Scully picked one with little red flowers as it was adorned on the crown of her head. Mulder picked lei with blue flowers, _more masculine_, he thought, worn around his neck. He couldn't help but stare at Scully; _I'm going to have a hard time keeping my hands off of her._

"Can I get you guys something to drink?" Andrea asks, she's a tall, blonde and busty, Scully knew she'd be right up Mulder's alley had it not been for her. Starting to feel pangs of jealousy Scully kept it simple and collected.

"I'll just take a water please," calmly and coolly as she can maintain. Smiling slightly at Matt and raising an eyebrow, Matt immediately looked away from her, afraid he's going to get himself into trouble with this one.

"Same," Mulder replies, "takes a lot out of you being here on the island." Mulder wanted to maintain sobriety just to keep a watchful eye on Scully. Walking over to mingle with other couples Mulder keeping his hands to himself as to not let the wild side out of Scully on him at the moment, Matt and Andrea definitely knew how to throw a party, there was a good 20-25 people there and a lot of good food and wonderful looking drinks. Mulder watched Scully make her way over to the bonfire and he gave her the space she needed, he noticed she had gotten herself a cocktail on her little walk. Watching her walk around the fire she got to the opposite side facing him, the fire in between them, he caught her eyes in the light and realized that she was no longer herself. Her eyes darkened with passion and were completely focused on the fire; Mulder felt a breeze come through directly in Scully's direction. Watching the fire he saw it dance, flick to the sky and swirl around Scully. Wanting to run to her side he didn't, she stood there and accepted it, quickly dissipating the fire and wind calmed yet again.

Matt came over to join Mulder at one of the many food tables and engaged in conversation.

"Hey, Mulder—right? Is your wife ok? She seems like she's not feeling too well." He was genuinely concerned for Scully's well-being.

"Yeah, she sometimes has a hard time letting lose. Social situations and whatnot, she's a doctor, very straightforward and in her zone most of the time. Trust me I've tried!" Mulder explained, laughing slightly to give the impression that all was well.

"So how long have you two been together?" Matt continued the conversation. "Andrea and I are going on 25 years. This place is our only get away; we make it down for summer almost every year."

"Tough question for me to answer but I'd say about 15 years, we have always been together it seems but never married." Mulder was honest, he had always loved Scully from the moment they met, why they didn't marry, he didn't know, but they were happy regardless. He didn't need a piece of paper telling him that she was with the woman he loved.

"Better jump on it man, she's the fire in your eyes I can tell," getting up and walking away Matt left Mulder to his thoughts and to –

_Shit. Where did she go?_

Scully had danced her way around the fire and found a group of 4 younger guys. She was starting to feel a little tipsy after a couple cocktails and drunk with hunger and arousal. She was teasing them under a palm tree, playfully touching a few arms, grazing her hands over taunt abs and tight buns. Biting her lip she reached up to one of the guys and toyed with his hair, snuggling up to the guy she stood on her tip toes and whispered in his ear.

"How'd you like to see lightening, baby…"stroking her hand down his back and down to his firm ass she could sense he was nervous. Not sure of her intentions. "No?" Turning around to another one of the men, "what about you, baby face? Want to feel my lips on you…?" Staring him in the eye "around you…?" smirking and biting her lip again.

Without hesitation he grabbed her and pulled her legs up around his waist, backing her against the tree he assaulted her neck with his mouth, sucking and biting at it lightly, nibbling at the lobes of her ears. The others watched awestruck, Scully giggling at the assertive ones insistence. Grinding his need into her pelvis she felt wired and alive, moaning lightly as he pressed against her. She could feel him through his board shorts, hard and ready for her, her insides were screaming for attention. His hands had made his way up Scully's top and were groping at her breasts, pinching the nipples lightly, eliciting a groan from her.

Scully's mind flashed, she was watching herself from a distance, being ravaged by this guy. Flashing back to her body and the amazing way her body felt, the torture on her loins, her breasts, her eyes alive with passion. Again Scully saw herself, closer this time, a voyeur to the boys assault on her body. Catching herself looking into her own eyes she saw _her_. Taking over her body, Pele had infiltrated her body and was making her let go.

'_I know you don't want it this way Dana, you better stop me.' _The evil goddess was trying to get a rise out of her, toying with her body.

'_Stop…this cannot happen, I love Mulder.' _She pleaded with the goddess, trying to gain control of her body.

'_You need to let go of yourself, it's why you are here…it's why I've been helping you along.'_

'_I don't need your help, I'm relaxed! I've never felt better.' _Tears in her eyes, begging for her body back, for the assault on her body to end. _'Please…'_

'_How come you haven't shown him your wild side then?' _

'_So I'm afraid, who isn't!?' _Scully knew she has never let her passion out full force before, always afraid to lose that control, even with Mulder, it was almost impossible. Even after years of a strong sexual relationship she was never able to fully engage herself for him. The closest she ever got was a night on the run, way before working at the hospital and she'd had a little too much to drink at dinner, remembering a pair of handcuffs and a couple empty bottles of wine.

'_It is who you are Dana, passionate, beautiful and deadly.'_

'_Why hurt the man I love then?' _Begging the goddess again.

'_You haven't shown him the real you, all these years, you've still kept your dark secrets hidden. Show him, Dana, tell him what you want, tell him how to love you and let you lose control.'_

Feeling once again that she was in control of her body, Pele had left her…tears forming in her eyes all the while still being held against the tree by a stranger, groping and humping her, not sure what to do besides close her eyes and wait for it to be over.

Mulder swore he heard Scully's laugh and followed it. Stopping and looking into the dark trees and corners trying to spy her. Then he saw her, being dry humped by a kid. Fuming he was, he wanted to stop her, he wanted to be the one grinding into her not some damn kid. _Jesus, Scully!_ Walking over no hesitation in his step and entering the half circle of these young guys watching his woman get dry humped against a tree.

"Hey!" Scully fell to the ground almost immediately and the guys ran for it.

"Dammit, Scully when I said let loose I didn't mean like this…"he tried to explain. Staring into her eyes intently and wanting so bad to just take her then and there. He saw her, his Scully, holding her arms out to him, reaching down and picking her up into his lap, tears rolling down her cheeks. He kissed her, tenderly at first but soon turning passionately and it didn't burn for the first time in days.

"Scully, are you with me?" he looked deep into her eyes, looking for that other woman.

"I saw her Mulder, I talked to her, well mentally fought her I guess." She sounded completely mental. Mulder stared at her, shocked at what he just heard. _Do I sound this crazy to her, jeez._

"Can you walk? Are you ready to go back to the house?" No answer was needed, Scully buried her head in his chest and inhaled him, his smell, his heart pumping for her, and he really would do anything for her. Wrapping his arm around her waist he led her back to the party house so she could gather herself before walking back to their house.

Being greeted by Andrea instantly as they walked up the porch steps to one of the loungers, "Oh, my goodness, is she ok?"

"She'll be alright," Mulder said with a little grin on his face, "can we get another water for her please?"

Rushing into the house Andrea grabbed a bottle of water for both of them, handing the bottles to Mulder she sat next to Scully, making sure she was going to be ok.

"Can I do anything else for you, Dana?" Feeling incredibly guilty, seeing as it was her party, she was a concerned hostess.

Shaking her head no, Scully looked at Mulder and gave him the look that said she was ready to head back.

"I think we are going to call it a night, think she might have had one too many of those cocktails you got floating around here." Mulder said trying to hide the obvious truth he and Scully both knew about the goddess. "Thank you for your help and hospitality, it's beautiful out here." Helping Scully off the lounger and saying their good-byes to Matt and Andrea, they wandered across the lawn but not before Scully was drawn to the bonfire once more. Standing there, absorbing the warmth and light, Mulder's arm draped over her shoulders, Scully was in deep thought. _Can I really tell him? 15 years…you think I'd be able to do this. I asked the man to be the 'donor' for a baby this should be a walk in the park. _

"What's on your mind Scully? Are you going to be ok?" he said bringing her in for a close intimate hug. Looking up at him Scully could only grin and raise an eyebrow. Walking out of his grasp on her she sauntered into the darkness, towards their house, beckoning him to follow.

_God, woman you kill me!_


	8. Chapter 8

**(DEFINITELY not intended for those under 18...I kinda lost control of myself in this story. HAHA) ENJOY! (One more chapter "Going Home")**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Scully had beat Mulder to the house and made her way to the bathroom. She was scared; terrified of what Mulder would think of her if she did what Pele had told her. _Let loose, Dana, _she reminded herself. Looking at herself in the bathroom mirror, her eyes, face and body screamed for attention. She didn't dare tell Mulder but waking up that morning tied to the bed didn't really faze her that much. Then the way she was treated the other night in the park, he had it in him to dominate her but how does she approach him for this. She didn't have any idea how it she ended up tied to the bed but even in her mind it was strangely erotic amongst the thousand other thoughts that were invading her brain.

"Scully..?" she heard Mulder holler from the bedroom, "you alright?"

"Yep, one sec," looking into the mirror she washed her neck, mainly from the slobber that she had previously encountered by the young horny guy ravaging her not an hour prior. Scully couldn't believe Mulder was so calm during that whole ordeal and not mad with her one bit, or if he was, keeping it to himself. Tousling her hair and inspecting for any bite marks, surprisingly not finding anything, she didn't want that reminder of Pele treating her body so poorly, stripping her body of the loose fitting clothes she had worn, and replacing the lei crown she had gotten earlier, _I could get used to this look._ Laughing and making her way to the door slowly sliding it open, completely naked she peered her head around the corner first trying to spy Mulder. He was sitting on the chair in the bedroom, deeply engrossed in a book, raising his eyes meeting hers in the doorway. Slinking her way out of the bathroom in her naked glory, Mulder's mouth went dry.

"Hey…" he managed to get out before she stopped him by speaking.

"Do you know what she told me, Mulder?" His eyes were glossed over staring at her naked form, her chest flushed with arousal. "She said that I need to let loose and let _you_ know what I want or need, to help me relax." Scully made her way to Mulder eyes locked the entire time. "I'll be honest and say for as long as I've known you in our physical relationship I've never been able to relax, always time constraints or patients or aliens chasing us around the globe…" taking the book from his hands she dropped it to the floor, straddling her naked form over his legs, not sitting, just standing above him. Looking very goddess like to him, his brain and mouth unable to make any connections to each other, she smiled at him slowly lowering herself onto his lap.

"You've always pleasured me in this way and are very talented at every aspect, so it really comes down to me not being able to give you all of myself…Mulder, what I need from you—" taking a heavy sigh, _just spit it out Dana!_ "Mulder, I want to be your submissive, I think it's going to be the only way for me to let go. I'm sick of running the show; you know I always have for the last 15 years." She was completely right; Scully was the logical one, the one that everyone ultimately listened to and when it came down to bedroom tactics she ran the show. She never got to divulge in the fantasy of begging for more being able to let herself let go, feral like and wild.

Mulder's mouth was completely dry; he didn't know Scully would ever think about this. Deep down he was upset that she was never able to be herself with him, slightly hurt at the thought he looked away from her. Scully reached her hand up to his face and brought her lips to his…kissing with such intensity and passion. Again, starting to run the show but letting Mulder know she wanted this more than anything. Rising up and taking her with him he brought them to the bed, eyes locked in pure trust as he laid down, him on top of her.

"Hold on, Scully I have an idea…" crawling down her body laying lazy kisses on her body along the way. He withdrew from the bed to their luggage. Scully still in a trance by passion and the need for release, Mulder found what he was looking for easily as it was just used this morning. His tie, which was a last minute item, packed just in case, but it definitely came in handy the day before. Bundling it up in his hands so she couldn't see what his plans were.

"I was hoping that idea struck your brain," she stated flatly.

"Scully, you are no fun what so ever," disappointed that he was already found out he went with it anyway. It had been some time since he'd gone this far with any woman. He flash backed to his college days with a girl, who was even kinkier than his brain could wrap around sometimes. Shaking off the thought and sliding back up her body, tie in hand, running his hands up her hips, waist and up to her shoulders and gently tugging her arms upwards and wrapping the tie around one wrist and threading it through the slated headboard then wrapping then end of it around her other wrist. Bound as she was, it was gentle but firm enough for her to not break free, Scully attempted to pull her arms back and for a moment there was fear in her eyes, Mulder looked down to her, silently pleading for her trust. Closing her eyes she attempted to relax and let it play out.

Mulder, still fully clothed, ran his hands down her arms ever so lightly, leaving her skin wanting more, finger tips grazing the sides of her breasts. Arching into his hand, Mulder immediately pulled away, Scully popped her eyes open in anger and frustration.

"Come on, Mulder you know this will drive me crazy…" she sounded irritated, Mulder sat next to her staring into her eyes, serious as he has ever been, "fine but this better be worth the wait." Finally giving in to his stubbornness she closed her eyes again and waited to be touched. Mulder could see she was waiting, a little irritated at his slow going, her eyes were closed, patiently waiting for something from him. Taking advantage of her eyes being closed, Mulder slowly made his way to her chest with his mouth and quickly attacked her right nipple with his mouth, biting and tugging a bit, causing Scully to arch right up off the bed.

"MULDER…!" yelling out in pleasure and shock at the same time. He knew it did it right.

"Dr. Scully, there are punishments for not relaxing and letting me do my job," placing his hand on her other breast and pinching the nipple slightly. She couldn't move a muscle, she wanted to enjoy herself and let herself go, trying her damndest to hold still while he assaulted her breasts with hands, tongue and mouth. Her breathing quickened trying to stay cool and collected as she usually did but it was increasingly becoming difficult as he became a little more firm with biting and pinching at her. Little groans were coming from her and Mulder knew she slowly trusted his way of getting her to let go.

Mulder finally removed his mouth from her breast and looked up at her, her eyes were closed and she was trying to focus on the pleasure he was giving her. Scully's nipples felt raw from the attack they had endured, Mulder slowly brought his palms to each of her breasts and barely ran them over her hardened sensitive nipples, eliciting a loud, guttural moan from Scully. Moving his hands down to her narrow waist, squeezing lightly then moving to her beautiful round hips and pushing them down to the mattress firmly, Mulder removed his hands from Scully for a moment, receiving a moan of dissatisfaction.

"Don't worry, Scully, I won't leave you hanging," he explained laughing lightly at the situation. Stripping down to nothing, Mulder once again joined Scully on the bed…slowly kissing and lightly biting his way from her inner ankle to her knees and finally to the inside of her thighs where he sucked in a nice small piece of flesh and bit, leaving a fine looking blotch on her. _God, she's got incredible legs!_

"You are mine you know, that little show at the neighbors, you wouldn't believe the jealousy that ran through my body…" he slowly whispered while running his mouth over her body. Scully felt herself flush in embarrassment, _I knew he was mad._ "Seeing you being ravaged by some random guy…and a younger guy at that…well Doc, that just won't fly with me." Spreading her legs swiftly with his strong hands and moving his face into where her leg met her groin he bit again. Scully jumped and gasped at his aggressiveness, _I don't know if I can handle this_, she was thinking as he nipped at the sensitive flesh.

"Are you going to beg for my forgiveness, Doctor? Or do I have to keep marking you so you know you are mine?" rhetorical questions as they might have been, Mulder wasn't searching for an actual answer maybe just a plea. Need and want.

"Mulderrr—please…I'm so sor—"before she could finish Mulder had swiped his tongue over her center, cat like, just giving her a little of what she so desperately needed. Breathing heavily on her folds he could see the effect he was having on her, already very much aroused, her heart was racing and her hands were desperately trying to break free so she could run her hands through his beautiful hair. Again he lapped at her folds, slowly picking up the pace, keeping enough distance so that she couldn't even buck her hips into his face. Scully starting to sob in pleasure and at the torture he was causing her. Mulder slowly ran his hand up the inside of her thigh slowly reaching her with his fingers, keeping his distance with his mouth, though he continued to breathe his warm breath onto her, he tickled her folds with delicate touches driving more moisture from her. Swiping his fingers around her labia, adding more moisture to ever fold he could find, Scully was writhing, trying desperately for more attention.

Leaving his hand at her center, playing with her sensitive lips then penetrating with just one finger, Mulder made his way up her body, laying his head next to her ear, "What do you want from me, Scully?" whispering ever so slightly, waiting for her to respond…literally this time. No answer, slowly starting his retreat from her very much aroused center…

"Please, don't stop…more fingers," trying to coherently get out what she needs from him. Obliging her need, Mulder added another finger to her, stroking in and out and curling his fingers upward, hitting that wonderful spongy spot in her that he knew would drive her mad.

"Anything else, Doc…?" he asked teasingly, stroking in and out languidly, almost letting her release but then stopping right before. Turning to face him, breathless and over aroused, Scully gave him a death stare.

"Please don't make me ask, just let me let go…" taking this as a cue Mulder started teasing her folds with more rapid movements. Letting his thumb graze over her ignored and extremely sensitive clit, Scully let out a howl that Mulder hadn't remembered hearing before. Looking at her and watching her face, so focused, eyes closed and mouth agape almost hitting her peak. He continued stroking her watching her expressions change with the pleasure he was giving her, digging deeper in her and rotating his fingers in her he watched her eyes pop open and mouth open in a silent scream…

"Come on Scully, you want it so bad, just let go…" he was urging her and his fingers continued working magic on her. Scully's arms were pulling the tie taunt above her head, her grip on it never letting up. Eyes wide and focused on her goal, gasping for air, toes curling, back arching off the bed, she came, and a silent scream was all she could muster. Mulder dipped his head to her breast and nibbled at her nipples furthering her pleasure, she still writhed under his hand and with the little bites to her nipples she lost control, moans and groans of nonsense, Mulder smiled against her skin knowing he could do this for her. Slowly stopping his stroking of her and Scully not quite back to reality yet, Mulder untied her hands from the bed. Caressing down her arms, waist and hips, she was finally coming back to him, looking over at him, noticing that he was in need of some sexual attention as well. She attempted to get him to roll on top of her but Mulder and his stubbornness had something else in mind.

"Climb on up, Scully, I find women lose most control when on top…" waggling his eyebrows.

"Mulder—I don't—"she was spent and tired and there was no way she had coordination for being on top.

"I'm only trying to help." Mulder stated flatly, obliging him she clamored over him, he was keeping her upright on him and helped guide himself into her. Sighing as she lowered onto him, her insides still quivering from her previously strong orgasm, Scully's muscles immediately were starting little contractions around him. Closing his eyes trying to keep his focus on her pleasure more than his own, Mulder slowly but firmly thrust upwards, eliciting groans from her.

"Fuuckk!" was all she could get out at that thrust, her eyes rolling into the back of her head and he was barely moving in her. Mulder looked up at her, completely upright on him; he loved watching her from this angle, the way her breasts heaved with her heavy breathing, the flush of her skin and her loins driving her for release. Mulder started thrusting harder up into her and even though Scully had been spent from the prior activities she felt renewed and alive. _God, maybe I do need this._ Meeting his thrusts had always been easy as if they were always in sync. His hands were firmly on her hips, grinding them down onto him and he thrust, barely slipping out of her the whole time, just the grinding of their bodies against each other. Mulder still trying to focus on anything besides himself, he saw Scully rolling her head from side to side above him, biting her lip, trying so hard for another orgasm. She was close and he knew it, her insides quivered in anticipation. Scully's rhythm became erratic as she neared her climax she was giving it all she had, driving herself onto him, feeling every inch of him penetrate her insides. Riding him with all she had left in her being, Mulder reached down between them and rubbed at her clit, sending her screaming over the edge. Wordless, just frenzied, passionate, screams, it was music to his ears. _She hasn't hollered like that in years._ Trying to catch up to her climax, Mulder pulled her to him and held her tight as he ground into her, grabbing her ass and pulling her down hard on him, he thrust trying to join her in ecstasy. Scully lightly biting his shoulder as he pumped into her furiously, bending her head slightly towards his ear, she spoke only in whispers.

"Let go Mulder, please…" her sultry voice alone was enough to send him into a cluster of frenzied thrusts, grabbing at her hips hard, he came, making his own howl of pleasure.

Panting against each other trying to come back to earth, Scully rolled over and laid there perfectly content. She was completely sated and no damn goddess was going to tell her otherwise.

"So is the goddess pleased now?" Mulder broke the silence in between panting and heavy breathing.

"God, I hope so." Scully was quiet for a moment, deep in thought. "Mulder, I—I'm sorry I never really got to that point with you before. I was so scared for completely letting go and professionalism and everything I just—" he stopped her, he already knew.

"Scully, I understand, I do. It's who you've always been, I'm glad you trust me enough to show me your real 'O' face," he said laughing lightly at his comment. "I don't know if you know this Scully but God, you are beautiful when you let yourself go like that. If I could just have you make that face all the time…and as many times as you say 'God' I'm really starting to feel special…" he trailed off thinking he sounded like a moron.

Looking over at Mulder and blushing slightly she wasn't sure what to say, her face had to be beet red at this point and he sensed her shyness.

"Shit, Scully I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," he tried to explain lacing his hand into hers.

"You weren't freaked out when I asked to be tied? I know it's not_ that _strange but it is a huge turn-on for some reason. Not being able to take advantage of you…," turning her head down, slightly embarrassed again.

"I know it took a lot for you to ask that of me, Scully and I guess I'm kind of honored that you trust me so implicitly." Taken aback by his response she furthers it, while contemplating his reaction.

"Good, so when we get home can we try and find our handcuffs?" Laughing and rolling over to kiss him, Scully laying there thinking about Pele. _I really hope you are happy woman. Because this is the best I've felt in years!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Well this is it. I hope you enjoyed. I'm not a big fan of happily ever after but it had to come to an end! **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Thunder and lightning had rolled in overnight which had awoken Mulder a few times. Insomnia and restlessness hadn't changed much over the years for him. Scully was sleeping like a rock and he caught himself staring at her a lot over the course of his wakefulness. She will always be his goddess and whether or not this doppelganger goddess thing really happened or not it definitely made for an exciting vacation for him. Glad she could finally fully let herself go for him, it was extremely incredible, his pride was hurt deep down but he also knew that, that was Scully; it's who she's always been…even before they had met. Prim and proper Dana Scully, though he'd learnt a few dark secrets on her relationships over the years. That didn't matter to him, Mulder was ecstatic that she'd come into his life and was happy to share a relationship with her like this, as unconventional as it started it was the best thing in his life. A flash of lightning turned his attention out the bedroom window; _Pele must be pleased with how the night went. Maybe this is her way of cleansing, a new beginning._

Feeling Scully stir next to him as the thunder crashed he snuggled in to her, spooning her in a comforting way. Like a scared child she almost seemed frail when it was stormy out. He had remembered a time long ago in the midst of a storm she had messaged him and asked him to come over and 'hang out at her place,' it seemed so long ago, before their relationship had gotten physical and before she knew how erotic storms were for him. The storm slowed and he found himself still awake, ready to take on the day.

"Can't sleep?" Scully piped up quietly.

"Meh, you know how restless I can be, especially when it's stormy," he reminded her and he felt her laugh a little bit feeling him a bit aroused at her backside.

"You know I'll gladly help you out there…" she offered coyly.

"Scully, you should know by now that with me, it's the brain you want to arouse; my body has a mind of its own when around you." Kissing the back of her neck lightly he retreated from her making his way to the bathroom.

Sighing heavily watching the lightning flash through the window; Scully wasn't ready to go home yet. She had _mostly_ enjoyed herself minus the obvious intrusion on her body by some crazy goddess. Which Scully was still having a hard time wrapping her brain around; she had gotten a nice tan, for once, enjoyed superior food with fantastic company and couldn't be any happier. Mulder had become that significant other, there probably would never be a ceremony or the pretty white dress or the formality of being married but they were 'married.' _I'll always be his Scully._ And even though it was a depressing thought, they did ultimately have a baby together, it brought them closer as a couple. Scully thought a moment about William, praying he was a happy child, knowing she made the right choice to protect him she thought deep down that maybe one day they'd cross paths, just by chance.

Mulder emerged from the bathroom and catching Scully's eyes with the flashes of light from outside, he knew what she had been thinking about. He didn't want to press the subject as it has and will be a touchy one.

"Well it's just after 5 Scully, want to catch a last sunrise before we have to leave in a few hours?"

Yawning and nodding at him, Scully rose from the bed and made for the bathroom to freshen herself up. Mulder proceeded to locate his clothes, opting for board shorts and a simple T-shirt. Emerging from the bathroom naked, still trying to tempt Mulder into an early morning wake up ritual she'd grown accustomed to. He stared at her a moment then walked over giving her a simple kiss and made his way to the kitchen.

"Hurry up Scully or we'll miss our last sunrise in paradise."

Huffing slightly at his insistence to see the sunrise she silently agreed. It would be the last vacation they would take for awhile and she knew it. _I guess I have to take what I can get._ Feeling slightly hurt that he didn't want to touch her much this morning, Scully hunted for her own clothes, a flowing skirt and white tank top, opting for no bra, in hopes to entice Mulder once more. Making her way into the kitchen to locate something to eat, she saw Mulder leaned up against the counter cup of coffee in hand staring off into nothingness. Grabbing a mug and pouring coffee for herself she leaned against the counter across from him and looked at him.

"You alright, Mulder?"

Shaking his head as if he was in a daze he nodded.

"I guess I'm kind of bummed that this is it. It's been an interesting vacation…" pausing slightly and laughing. "I'm just really glad I we got to do this together, it's been a long time, Dana." He was honest and pure in that moment. She knew he only used her first name when it was truly meaningful for him. Smiling at him, she put her mug down and walked over to him arms open for an intimate hug. Wrapping his long arms around her narrow body and inhaling her scent, making this memory something he would never forget. They didn't get a lot of moments like this. As much as he did want to be intimate with her this morning, it didn't seem right. Last night was wonderful and amazing but this morning he didn't want to spoil it, he wanted to spoil her, give himself to her in this way. Subtle touches, kisses and hugs and sharing a sunrise together would be a perfect cherry on top of it all. _Just like old times, _he thought to himself.

Scully knew from the tight grip he had on her that he didn't want this moment to end but like all good things, it must come to an end.

"Shall we?" he asked simply

Swigging down their last drops of coffee they scattered through the house and out the front door, a drive wasn't even in order, they waltzed their way through the grass and across the little road, down to the beach. Mulder found himself a good spot in the sand to take in the last sights, sounds and smells, Scully following suit snuggling in close, there was a slight breeze after the storm had passed, scattered clouds remained but enough had dissipated to see a decent sunrise.

"So minus all the amazing sex we've had these 2 weeks, what's your favorite part?" he quietly asked her, really intrigued by what was going to come out of her mouth.

"Honestly?—I know this is going to sound cheesy, but I think it would have to be you…" she was honest with him, opening herself up to all extremes; she finally felt this was how it was supposed to be. She felt him chuckle and almost pulled away, he tightened his grip around her shoulders and pulled her in for a kiss. At that moment she knew he felt the same way. Breaking their kiss, Scully laid her head on his shoulder and patiently waited for the sun to come up, taking in everything, the slight glow of the sky, the little waves on the beach and his arm wrapped snuggly around her. Perfect.

Slowly watching to horizon they saw the sun peak its little top up. Watching in awe as the colors were painted across the sky and ocean, inhaling a deep breath of misty ocean breeze Scully was completely content. In this moment there was nothing on her mind; it was blank, she took the moment to fill it with these new, distinct memories. Her and Mulder, nothing else was important as their time together, 15 long years, only about 8 of which were filled with the physical intimacy that they both craved for so long.

"I know, talking might spoil this but man I really don't want to go home." He said laughing lightly.

"I'm sure I'd have a lot of upset patients for up and leaving them…" she tried to joke along with him. He was right; leaving was going to be the hardest thing for them. Minus their house back home and her job there was nothing holding them there.

Withdrawing himself from her he rose slowly and stretched towards the sky, taking in a deep breath as to absorb the whole trip. Dusting off his shorts and looking down at Scully, who was smiling the happiest she had in a long time, holding out his hands to her she took them and rose up to him, dusting herself off they wandered their way slowly back across the street and across the lawn to the porch of the house. Both turning around to watch the sun grace the sky with its presence, it couldn't be any more picture perfect for them.

"Well I suppose we should get packed and head out of here." A slight disappointment to his voice and Scully nodded in agreement. Packing up their belongings, Scully sensing a change about her, there was something renewed in both of them. They were silent with each other, not out of anger or disappointment but out of complete blissfulness, words not needing to be said as they packed their bags and cleaned out the kitchen of their goodies.

"You about ready, Scully?" Mulder always being a quick packer had been done for awhile. "We've got a flight to catch, pretty lady." Coming up behind her and checking her progress, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck, turning in his arms she met him for a sweet and slow kiss. Letting him know she was ready to go. Grabbing her bag he made his way out to the car as Scully checked all the nooks and crannies for any items they might have forgotten.

"Scully! We got to go babe!..." coming out onto the lanai she laughed at him calling her 'babe.' He's called her that before but not in a few years. Walking down the porch and towards the car, taking one last look at the house they shared some pleasure in and then looking across the way to the ocean, she climbed into the passenger side to the car, grateful they still had a bit of a drive to get to the airport. Sighing at the thought she smiled.

"Let's roll." She said casually.

"Scully, just so you know—I've been thinking a lot about this… if I ever find a job for me out here, we are totally moving." Laughing she looked at him as they drove off, "and please let's keep the sex going once we get home…I want your body to be invaded by psychotic goddess' everyday if that's what it takes."

"You would…" is all she could muster as they both laughed and made their way to the airport.

* * *

**(A/N: This was a fun story for me to write seeing as it will be my husband and I's first trip to Hawaii in 9 days! A lot of the little details even down to the house we are staying at on the beach gave me inspiration for the story. I hope you enjoyed!) **


End file.
